


Racconto

by andIwilltrytofixyou



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 71th Hunger Games, AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, Everlak eventually, F/M, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, alternative universe, daily updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andIwilltrytofixyou/pseuds/andIwilltrytofixyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen is reaped at age of 13. Since that, her life changes absolutely, and she’s never safe again. Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tragedy

"Katniss Everdeen!"

For a second she thinks she didn’t listen to it well.

In her ears has been installed a whistle that doesn’t let her listen how her little sister screams. Although, she will prefer it. She barely notes how the hole district sees her, with a mix of contradictories feelings in their faces.

_What a **tragedy**! Poor girl from the Seam who lost her father and now she’s going to a certain death!_

She feels how she trembles. Her legs move and she doesn’t know how. Her stomach is crazy and for a pair of seconds she feels like she’s going to vomit. But nothing happens. Effie Trinket smiles, makes weird movements with her hands and Katniss doesn’t hear what she’s saying, but she knows she’s asking for volunteers.

Nobody offers.


	2. She will die

“You know how to hunt. You have been doing since before we met. Show them you know archery, that you’re a good one. Remember the 69th Games? They had it there, they liked it. Just, Catnip, just—” Gale speaks like he wouldn’t know what is going to happen, like she isn’t 13, like they’d ignore all the facts.

_**She will die.** _

“Just let it go, Gale”

She watches her friend. She still feels how she’s trembling.

She will die, she won’t come back and her mother will never overcome that.

And the only thing that she thinks about is Prim.

Gale opens his mouth to say something more, but in that moment a Peacekeeper comes and takes his friend by his arm. “Take care of them!” she screams, _without goodbyes._

Silent is the only thing she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support! I didn't think I would have that, you're wonderful. You can also fin me on my tumblr (andiwilltrytofixu.tumblr.com -yeah, I don't have a big imagination-). And again: thanks for the kudos and comments!


	3. You won't try

“What—?”

She doesn’t know what _he_ ’s doing. She has never spoke to him, and she doesn’t imagine what he could say to her. She watches his blue eyes and his curly blond hair.

She doesn’t know Peeta Mellark.

But he’s there.

“You will win” he says. He offers what he has on his hand. She takes it. It’s a group of cookies “And you will come back” the kid blushes and she only can watch his eyes with confusion.

“I’m gonna try” she says.

“No, you won’t. **_You won’t try_**. You will come back” It sounds like a order.

“I’m… I’m gonna back” she whispers.

“Fine. And we’ll be friends” he says. She sees him again and it’s like he realizes what he said.

He blushes even more and starts going, but she speaks “Thanks, Peeta. For— for the bread”

He turns to see her.

“You’re welcome”

When Peeta Mellark leaves, Katniss’ head is full of chaos.

At least, cookies are yummy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! thanks fot the kudos, they make me really happy :) I just wanted to add here that I already have posted this story in ff.net, just there's in spanish. So, if u know enough spanish to read it, I invite u to do it (my user in ff.net is andiwilltrytofixu, with an "u" instead "you").   
> Also: in ao3 I will publish others chapters that I didn't in ff.net. This is one of them ;)


	4. She's not

They are on the train.

She keeps watching Effie Trinket. It’s crazy how _crazy_ are her hair and her nails. Katniss can’t even see what is the real color of her eyebrows.

She watches Effie because she can’t think of her little sister crying and begging her to come back. Or her mother looking _so_ lost ~~again~~. Or Gale not saying goodbye.

… Or the boy with the bread already saying goodbye.

She’s in silent, thinking too much, when he speaks “I won’t be a ally from a girl of the Seam” the blond boy that is sitting next to her speaks like she’s not there. Like her ears don’t work or something. She frowns.

And Haymitch laughs.

“You’re dying this week so let me tell you: you’re in front of one of the only two persons who had any chance to do this shit. And you’re not the other one” the old mentor says, making a face. They had met in the Hob. He always says she has guts “So, sweetheart, tell me, what’s gonna be your technique?”

“I don’t know” she answers, shyly. She can’t stop thinking she’s skinny, short and almost a half of her district’s partner. She has no chances.

She will die.

At least, Gale will take care of her sister.

"We will figure out something" her mentor makes a carefree movement with his hand and she nods. Katniss watches all that food again and tries with all her heart to look like a confident person.

**_But she's not_ **


	5. Fire

She's on _**fire**_. Her dress is on fire.

Well, it's not. In fact, it's not real fire, but it looks alike. Patrick said he didn't want something _that_ stupid on his body. Cinna and Portia (their stylists) tried to talk with him, but he didn't help. Now he's just a piece of coal, all dressed in black. He refused to hold her hand too.

But that doesn't matter. Because what everybody's shouting is _her_ name.

_Katniss, Katniss, Katniss._

_Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire._

And maybe, just maybe, if she's the girl on fire... maybe she can come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY GUYS! I re-entered to college two weeks ago and I'm so bussy with everything :( But, there's a new chapter. Is short, but it's the way of the fic. You always can find me on tumblr (andiwilltrytofixu)!


End file.
